1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, in particular, to improved communication in a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional symmetric multiprocessor (SMP) computer system, such as a server computer system, includes multiple processing units all coupled to a system interconnect, which typically comprises one or more address, data and control buses. Coupled to the system interconnect is a system memory, which represents the lowest level of volatile memory in the multiprocessor computer system and which generally is accessible for read and write access by all processing units. In order to reduce access latency to instructions and data residing in the system memory, each processing unit is typically further supported by a respective multi-level cache hierarchy, the lower level(s) of which may be shared by one or more processor cores.
As the clock frequencies at which processing units are capable of operating have risen and system scales have increased, the latency of communication between processing units via the system interconnect has become a critical performance concern. To address this performance concern, various interconnect designs have been proposed and/or implemented that are intended to improve performance and scalability over conventional bused interconnects.